Chief Thunderhooves
Jean-Marc Delhausse (European French) Axel Lutter (German) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian) Banjō Ginga (Japanese) Song Joon-seok (Korean) Jacek Król (Polish) Humberto Solorzano (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #302D35 |headerfontcolor = #FFFFFF}} Chief Thunderhooves is the chief of a tribe of buffalo who first appears in the episode Over a Barrel. He leads the buffalo tribe against the settlers of Appleloosa, due to their apple orchards blocking his tribe's traditional stampeding grounds. Depiction in the series Chief Thunderhooves is introduced in Over a Barrel. After Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash find that Spike is safe with the buffalo, they speak with Little Strongheart, who then apologizes for the train heist and explains that the buffalo didn't want to hurt anyone and were only after the tree that Applejack was delivering to Appleloosa. Little Strongheart shows them to the Chief, who is sitting with other buffalo around a campfire. He explains that the buffalo "have long and winding stampeding trails, that we have run upon for many generations. My father stampeded upon these grounds, And his father before him, And his father before him, And his father before him. And his father before him." His listeners get bored and drowsy, and finally Little Strongheart interrupts so he'd move on. He starts describing the problem with the Appleloosans, but gets so worked up and angry that he can't continue talking. Little Strongheart calms him a little and explains that the Appleloosans' trees are blocking the buffalo's passage. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Little Strongheart go to talk to the Appleloosans about the situation, and while Little Strongheart and Braeburn are re-conciliatory, Rainbow Dash and Applejack only worsen the situation. Pinkie Pie then tries putting up a musical number about sharing to the Appleloosans and the buffalo, but Chief Thunderhooves and Sheriff Silverstar declare it's "the worst performance we've ever seen" and announces the buffalo will be stampeding "at high noon tomorrow, and if the orchard is still there, tribe will flatten it and the town." The next day, Chief Thunderhooves and his tribe stand on a cliff overlooking the settlement, moments before high noon. The clock strikes the hour, but Little Strongheart gently places her hoof on Chief Thunderhooves, and he sighs resignedly. For a moment, the ponies sigh in relief that the buffalo aren't going to charge, but then Pinkie Pie sings her song again, which angers Chief Thunderhooves. He commands the buffalo to charge, and they destroy the armament made for the battle, as well as several buildings. The battle ends when the chief is brought down by a stray apple pie, which the Appleloosans were using as ammunition. He tastes it and enjoys it, and decides that the buffalo will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of the apple pies. A path is cut down through the orchard and the buffalo stampede through it with their apple pies. Chief Thunderhooves makes amends with the Appleloosans, nods a goodbye to Braeburn and Sheriff Silverstar, and runs into the distance with the rest of the buffalo. Chief Thunderhooves makes a brief cameo at the beginning of Pinkie Pride during the Appleloosa party Cheese Sandwich throws for them. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Thunderhooves takes part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. Other depictions IDW comics In The Good, the Bad and the Ponies, a portrait of Chief Thunderhooves appears on page 8 of . In , Chief Thunderhooves tells Rainbow Dash the legend of the Rainbow Crow and asks her and Little Strongheart to find the crow and bring warm weather to the buffalo's valley for their growing season. He also appears on page 20 and page 4. In , Thunderhooves attends the Convocation of Creatures as representative of the buffalo. In , he appears depicted in painting on page 6. In , he appears on page 3. My Little Pony (mobile game) Chief Thunderhooves is mentioned as Little Strongheart's father in her bio, and was added as a playable character in update 5.5, serving as a boss during the "Convocation of the Creatures!" event. His bio states, "This respected buffalo leader -- and Little Strongheart's dad -- has long been a staunch advocate of his tribe's grazing and stampeding rights." The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''CHIEF THUNDERHOOVES is the wise and proud leader of the buffalo tribe that sought to reclaim Appleloosa from its pony settlers and repurpose it as a traditional stampeding ground. With the help of a young and agile buffalo named LITTLE STRONGHEART, the tribe was able to come to an agreement with the ponies, allowing them both to share the orchard.'' Gallery See also * References de:Häuptling Donnerhuf es:Jefe Thunderhooves it:Capo Zoccoli Tonanti ja:Chief Thunderhooves ko:천둥발굽 pl:Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto pt:Chefe Thunderhooves ru:Вождь Громокопытный sv:Hövding Åskhov Category:Non-pony characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Parents